Where Have You Been??
by Cooking Pan
Summary: My very first Fic and its a TP fic! Please Read and Review. CHEERS!
1. Where Have You Been??

Where Have You Been??  
  
Foreword.  
  
This is my very first fic and I mean very first. Never have I written Fan Fiction before so please please don't flame me or anything. I suppose reviews good or bad is ok just no flaming. Wait until my second fic ("which is probably gonna be another life time" says to herself) then you guys can start flaming.  
  
This fic starts of during Dragonball GT. It is set when Pan, Trunks and Goku are in their space trip to retrieve the Black Star Dragonballs.  
  
They have already successfully gathered all seven of the dragonballs and are now returning back home.   
  
Please note that in this fic the Baby saga, Super Android 17 and the Evil Dragon saga never happened. The only thing that has happen according to this fic is when our little impish friend Palif has made a wish that Goku become a kid again and that Pan and Trunks accompanies him in space to gather back all the dragonballs.  
  
Also note that this is a Trunks and Pan fic. So if you don't like don't read!! Simple as that.   
  
Dragonball/Z/GT ain't owned by me either the characters that participate in Dragonball/Z/GT too so ::down on hands and knees begging:: "PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!" If you do you won't get much from me apart from one goofed up computer with a crap modem. Now that the disclaimers are done and I'm positive no one is going to sue (by the way tuff even if you are!!) lets get back to the story…  
  
Prologue (An extremely long one too!!)  
  
As I was saying Pan, Trunks and Chibi-sized Goku are still in space returning home and something happens.   
  
(AN: I'm not sure if this idea has been done yet but if it has I'm really sorry but I'm not copying I just thought of it when I was shutting down my computer and feeding my cat. So please don't sue or as like the above says you will only get a goofed up computer and a crap modem. Ok. Ok I throw in the cat as well!! Now really back to the story…)  
  
Pan, Trunks and Goku are returning home and something happens…  
  
"What's happening Trunks? Why is the ship shaking so violently?", asked a very scared Pan. "Yeah Trunks what's happening?", Goku asking again the same question while stuffing his face. "I'm sorry Goku-san I'm not sure. Wait the radar shows that there is a ship approaching us at alarming speeds. The ship is shaking maybe because of that ship", replied Trunks. "I don't care, I don't care just stop this ship from shaking so hard!!!", screamed out Pan. "I'm trying! I'm trying!", Trunks screaming out as equally loud as Pan.  
  
  
"Sire we are approaching a ship in 2minutes time."  
"Well is this ship big or small?"  
"Sire it is pretty small but early indications show that there are 3 inhabitants in the ship."  
"Hmmmm… three that's not many oh well we could have some use of them we could use them as slave if not we can sell them as slaves."  
"Yes Sire."  
  
  
"Hey Pan, Goku-san I think is wise if you guys put your seat belts back on."  
"Well mister smart guy we already are so do your stuff and stop this ship from shaking. Oh why did I get dragged into this??", replied Pan in a sarcastic tone. "Pan I really don't need your sarcastic comments now!!" Trunks replied in a angry tone, "and one more thing Pan no-one dragged you to come with us." "Like hell. If I didn't come along you guys would have never been able to gather all the dragonballs this quick and you would all strave to death not to mention that this place would be like a dumpster and and and you get my drift.", Pan replied just as furious.  
  
"Pan just shut-up!", screamed Trunks.  
"No Trunks YOU SHUT-UP!", screamed Pan equally loud.  
"NO YOU!"  
"NO YOU!"  
"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT-UP YOUR DISTRUBING MY FEEDING TIME!!!", said Goku interrupting the heated argument between Trunks and Pan.  
"But Grampa he started it…", whined Pan.  
"No I didn't!"  
"Yes you did!"  
"NO I DID NOT!"  
"YES YOU DID!"  
"NO. DID NOT!"  
"YES. DID!"  
"NO"  
"YES'  
"NO! NO! NO!"  
"YES! YES! YES!"  
"NO YOUR BOTH WRONG. I STARTED IT SO WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT-UP!!", said Goku once again interrupting the agruement.  
"Sorry Goku-san.", replied Trunks. 'Pan life would be much better without you here you spoiled little brat always think yourself tough and smart. "Oh I'm tough. I'm smart."' Trunks mocking Pan in his head.  
"Yeah sorry Grampa.", replied Pan in the same tone as Trunks. 'Stupid Trunks get me into trouble. "I'm so perfect bow before me cos I'm Trunks"' Pan mocking about Trunks in her head.   
  



	2. Where Have You Been?? Chapter 1

Where Have You Been??  
  
Chapter 1  
Usual disclaimers apply if you haven't read the foreword then I suggest you do. Thank You.  
And please read and review just no flames. Cheers!!  
  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1."  
"Sire we are now in range to take the space ship in."  
"Well what are you waiting for do your job."  
"Sorry Sire just informing you about the situation."  
"Lt Poon are you mocking me?"  
"No Sire please forgive me."  
"Private Ife open the hatch and retrieve that object."  
"Aye Aye sir", replied the Private.  
"Opening hatch in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 open."  
  
  
"Trr...unks lo...ok at tha...at", said a shaking Pan.  
"What?"  
"Crap we're being sucked in.", said Trunks.  
"Then do something then Trunks.', yelled out Pan.  
"I can't the ship's control is not responding.", replied Trunks.  
"The what? Oh no we're in deep trouble now.", yelled out Pan now at the crying state.  
"Ah don't worry Pan-chan. Lets see if the people on this ship got anymore food?", answered Goku.  
Everyone the sweat dropped and fell down anime-style. "Grampa. Is food what you think about all the time???", replied Pan now forgetting her fears. "Ummmm...I not sure. Hey Pan do you think they will have enough to feed all three of us???", once again asked Goku. "GRAMPA. DON'T THINK OF FOOD NOW."  
  
While this little conversation was still going on Trunks was still trying many things and typing furiously at the keyboard to over write the command to get the ship moving but was failing miserably. The big ship was sucking them in. Trunks saw the big ship's hatch opening and felt very useless cause he still wasn't able to do anything to prevent them to get away.  
  
There wasn't much time left on Earth. If they didn't return the Black Star Dragonballs back to their original resting place in Kami's palace the whole Earth would blow up. They needed to get home quick  
  
  
"Lt Poon we have successfully sucked the wanted object in the hatch.", said the Private.  
"Sire the space ship is in the hatch now."  
"Well is the hatch closed??"  
"No Sire."  
"Well???"  
"Sorry Sire. Private close the hatch!"  
"Yes Lt Poon."   
'God I'm amongst a bunch of morons.', the sire thought to himself.  
  
  
"Hey Trunks why is it so light outside?", asked a wondering Pan.  
"Cos we're inside that big ship.", replied Trunks.  
"Pan you stay here me and Goku-san are going out to browse the ship for any hostile enemies."  
"What! I wanna go with you guys too!"  
"No Pan you can't you need to look after our stuff and most importantly the dragonballs too. We don't want them stolen."  
"What if there's trouble and you guys are hurt or something?"  
"Pan we're saiyan-jins right?"  
"Yeah. So?"  
"Then we are strong enough to fight back and don't get hurt easily right?"  
"Yeah I suppose. What if they attack the ship while you guys are gone?"  
"Well Pan we just got sucked in so I don't think they be able to deploy the troops that quick. So what if they came I'm sure you'll handle them Miss I am so tough girl."  
"Damn right I will Trunks I'll show them."  
"Yeah that's the spirit Pan." 'Thank god she's not coming I just know with her she'll get us in even more trouble' thought Trunks.  
  
  
"Sire shall we deploy the troops to surround that space ship?", asked Lt Poon.  
"What are they inhabitants power level?"  
"Ummm...extremely low Sire."  
"Then no it is not necessary to deploy any troops just yet."  
"But Sire what if they attack?"  
"What power level did you say they have??"  
"There was no actual figures but the meter shows that it is very low probably a couple of hundreds units."  
"And you think they will attack us at such a low power level??"  
"But Sire I have a feeling the meter is wrong."  
"And why do you say that Lt?"  
"The meter readings are fluctuating all the time there is not a stable reading to predict their power level Sire."  
"And are you saying my judgement is wrong Lt?"  
"No Sire of course not but I just think that..."  
"Lt know your rank."  
"But Sire I..."  
"Lt Poon are questioning me???"  
"No. But Sire..."  
"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU Lt!! GOT THAT!!!"  
"Yes Sire. Please Forgive me."  
"Sire Sire the inhabitants of the ship are moving out. What should we do?", came a voice from the observation bay.  
"Where are they on the ship?", relied the Sire.  
"They are at deck level 2 Sire."  
"Deploy troops at deck level 3 to meet our guest. No one fights the guests just bring them back up here."  
"Yes Sire."  
"Once they are caught take them to the conference room."  
"Yes Sire."  
  
  
"Goku-san there are people at the deck above us but I can't tell if they are hostile or not their power level is pretty low."  
"What's a deck Trunks? Can you eat it?"  
Trunks sweat drops. "Um no Goku-san a deck is just another name for another level in the ship.", replied Trunks. "Oh so that what is."  
"Well Goku-san shall we proceed up to the other deck?"  
"Well why not Trunks. C'mon lets go."  
While Trunks and Goku are proceeding to up another level Pan is sitting in the space ship bored stiff.  
  
"Oh man...how long are these guys gonna be?"  
"Well I ain't sitting here I'm gonna go out and stretch my legs a bit and tuff what Trunks says." With that thought Pan stepped out of the space ship and started her exploration.  
  
  
"Halt intruder you are trespassing your destined mark."  
"Sorry but why did you suck our ship in then?", asked Trunks to the guard who just spoke to them.  
"Oh so you're the guests the Sire spoke about. Follow me the Sire wishes to see you.", spoke the guard.  
  
Trunks and Goku followed the group of guards that led them to a dark room. "Hey Trunks can you see whats going on?" asked Goku. "No I'm sorry but it looks like some sort of room. Hey who ever is there switch on the light or I'll blast this ship into pieces.", warned Trunks.  
  
"Temper Temper Mr Trunks there is no need for such violence.", a voice spoke with in the room. A double clapping sound was heard and the room was lit up.  
  
Trunks and Goku only realised that they were locked in a cell with an invisible barrier. "What do you want with is?" asked Trunks in an angry voice.  
"At first let me introduce myself. I'm called Sire Dork but people just call me Sire so you must address me as Sire as well slaves."  
"What? What did you just call us? Slaves? We are no slaves!"  
"No slaves you should know your ranks. You should be honoured that you are speaking to a Sire."  
"Why did you captured us anyway?" asked Trunks.  
"Well you were trespassing at our area."  
"What you captured us all we did was try and find some one to explain to us why we were captured."  
"You don't get it do you purple slave you were trespassing at our space area. Anyone who is caught trespassing at our space area of course has to be caught."  
"Well I don't see your name on this part of space.", Trunks replied hotly.  
"You moron I'm a space pirate. I claim this part of space." Sire Dork replied just as hotly as Trunks.  
"Jeez I really have no use of you slaves I think I will sell you away at a Slave fair on the Cut planet. I'm sure you slaves will fetch a good price since you do look quite strong. Of course not strong as me. Until then have a nice stay. HA-HA-HA-HA" with that the Sire left the so called conference room.  
  
  
"Man where are these guys anyway? Hey whats this it looks like it is a docking bay. Cool look at all these round things. I wonder what they are?" Pan said to herself. Down the corridor voices could be heading the docking bay.   
"Hey Ife I wonder why the Sire wants to capture a ship which is totally priceless?" said one guard.  
"I don't know and we shouldn't question the Sire commands either. Just do our job and we can live a little longer. Don't you want that??" replied the other guard known as Ife.  
"Well yeah.", replied the guard.  
"Well are you ready to launch the pod back home ?", asked Ife to the other guard.  
"Yeah. When your ready bud."  
"I'm not your bud. Don't forget what rank your in guard. That is not the way to address someone ranked higher than you.", Ife said in a mocking kindda tone.  
"Lt Ife the Sire wishes to see you now.", a voice came from the door way.  
"What but I was about to go home. I'm on leave.", replied Ife.  
""NOW Lt!!"  
"Hey bud you go home first I'll catch up later right.", said Ife.  
"Ok Ife. Meet you back home." With that said Ife and the other guard went to see Sire Dork while Ife's bud climbed on the first space pod and it disappeared into space.  
  
Positive that no one was around Pan walked out from her hiding place. "Wow cool all these round objects are space crafts. Oh well better get back before Trunks finds out I'm not there and starts shouting at me again."  
  
  
Back with Trunks and Goku they are about to make their escape from their cell.   
"Goku-san we need to get out of here as soon as possible. We need to return the Black Star Dragonballs back at Kami's palace. There's not much time left.", said a concerned Trunks.  
"Hey Trunks how long we got anyway?"  
"I think about a month or so.", replied Trunks.  
"Well I think we should get started then Trunks."  
"Hai Goku-san!"  
"Hmmm let me see here...??? Ah ha all I need to do is cut this little wire here and then blast this little box here and then do this then do that...Bingo we free now Goku-san."  
  
"Sire there is some movement in the corridors where the prisoners are held.", reported a guard.  
"What?", "There is movement and it is not our people. I think the prisoners have escape the cell Sire."  
"What that is not possible. Those cells are made up from the most complicated technologies from the universe how they weaklings be able to escape these cells?"  
While Sire is thinking Lt Poon is back.  
"Sire you wished to see me?"  
This made Sire Dork snapped back to reality. "Yes Lt. I have a job for you. The prisoners have escaped I want you to capture them back and what ever you do do not let them back on their ship!!"  
"Yes Sire." With that said Lt Poon deployed the troops out to find Trunks and Goku.  
  
"Halt! Prisoners where do you think your going get back here."  
"Crap!", Trunks said out loud.  
When Trunks and Goku turned around they saw the whole corridor was filled with guards.  
"Goku-san we need to make a really quick dash back to the ship and try to escape here before we hurt any people here.  
"Yeah you're right Trunks. Lets hurry."   
  
While Trunks and Goku are battling their way back to the ship Pan is still roaming the lower decks of the ship. Suddenly there was an explosion from above her. "What the hell?", Pan said out loud. But before she could say another word a stray bit of metal struck her head. Pan laid there unconscious.  



	3. Where Have You Been?? Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Usual disclaimers apply if you haven't read the foreword then I suggest you do. Thank You.  
Sorry people I know I said TP romance will be in this chapter but I didn't think this chapter would be so long. But don't worry it will come eventually. Also I have to say sorry for not getting this part out sooner but I just didn't have the mind to finish this chapter but it's longer. But it's ok now. Enough blabbing on with chapter 2.  
Please read and review. Cheers!!  
  
"Goku-san hurry up the ship is ready to take off. Don't forget to make an opening for the ship to escape."  
"I'm coming I'm coming. Just another the few guards to get rid off." Goku hurriedly dived into the space ship prepared a ki blast and fired at the rear end of the ship and Trunks hurriedly closed the door ran up to the control panel and press the button for blast off.   
  
"Come on ship move move we don't have all day.", said Trunks trying to guide the space ship through the hole that Goku's ki blast made. "Wheww made it."  
  
"Oh no the ship is about to tear apart...ABANDON SHIP!!!!", cried one of the guards in the space ship. "RAISE THE ALARM." The whole spaceship was in chaos.  
"Sire Sire we have to abandon ship. It's about to blow up!!"  
"You said what Lt?"  
"Sire I told you that we should've had some kind of control over these prisoners.", replied Lt Ife. "What are you saying Lt are you saying my leadership is bad???"  
"Sire we wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't...Oh never mind you can die here for all I care.", said the Lt.  
  
From the sound of the alarm Pan woke up and rubbed her head. "Ow Ow Ow...wha what the hell is happening why is the ship shaking so violently???" Pan raced to the nearby door looked in the corridor to see masses of people running towards her in a hurry. She also spotted smoke from the background. "What's happening???", she asked a guard that she so happened to trip up. "THE SHIP'S BLOWING UP AARGHHHHHH!!!!", screamed the guard. "The what??? Oh crap I have find Trunks and Grampa Goku." Pan then grabbed another guard that ran passed her. "Hold it there buddy where is Trunks and my Grampa Goku???" "WAAA LET GO LET GO NEED TO GET OUT SHIP BLOWING UP. EVERYBODY ABANDON SHIP EVEN PRISONERS.", screamed the guard. Not satisfied with that answer Pan gave the guard a punch in the face knocking him unconscious. "Now I'll just have to find my way back."  
  
When Pan reached to the bit where the space ship was left she realised it was no longer there and there was a strong force dragging her out towards the man made hole.  
"Crap." was all Pan manage to get out before she tried to battle her way to the door she came in at and trying to close the door. "I can't believe Grampa Goku left me!! Crap the ship is blowing apart. Need to get back to the docking bay and get into one of these space pods." With that Pan ran back to the docking bay. When she arrived there most of the pods where gone the ones left where all broken.   
  
  
In the Capsule Corp spaceship.  
  
"Wow that was a close shave wasn't it Trunks?"  
"Goku-san are you ok?" asked Trunks.  
"Yeah I'm fine, say isn't it a little quiet here?"  
"Now you mention it, it is a bit quiet to my liking" replied Trunks. "Someone is missing?"  
At that instant both Goku and Trunks looked at each other and said one name "PAN".  
"She must have been left on that ship. Crap we have to go back there Trunks hurry. You know I can't teleport there." "I trying Goku-san I just hope we're not too late…"  
  
As the Capsule Corp spaceship reached the abandoned ship it blew sending scraps of metals flying through space. But there was no sign of life.  
  
"We're too late, we're too late" Goku started to look out the window seeing what Trunks was confirming. "No it can't be. Why did Pan have to leave the ship when I told her not to" Trunks shouted while slamming his fist into ship's interior.   
  
"Trunks I don't know but something tells me Pan is out there somewhere."  
"Goku-san there is no way Pan could escape an explosion in space. She can't even turn super saiya-jin how can she be alive."  
"I suppose your right Trunks." For the first time Goku felt absolutely helpless. Although he was arguably the strongest being in the Universe but he still couldn't save his beloved granddaughter. Only if he was back to normal size he could have used teleportation and probably could have saved Pan. No not that only if that stupid imp Lord Palif didn't use the Black Star Dragonballs in the first place none of this would've happened.  
  
"Goku-san how are we gonna break the news to everybody. Especially Gohan and Videl?"  
"or Chi-Chi-san?"  
  
"It's ok Trunks when we get back I'll do the talking" replied Goku.   
  
  
At Capsule Corps Vegeta was in his training chamber when he felt his son's and Goku's ki nearing the Earth. "Hmph took them long enough." "Oi Bulma, Bulma"  
"What is it Vegeta dear?"  
"The brat and that baka is back."  
"What already so soon?"  
"I took them long enough didn't it?"  
"Oh I better phone Chi-Chi and Gohan and tell them that."  
"No need there're already heading this way."  
"What? how do you know that and how do you know that they know."  
"Because I can sense them. So if I can sense them I'm sure Gohan will too. However there is something missing."  
  
The intercom on the wall started to beep and a voice began to sound from it.  
"Mrs Briefs there are visitors in the lobby here to see you."  
"Ok I'll be there in 5minutes."  
"Well I guess that's Chi-Chi and them I better go get them." With that said Bulma made her way to the lobby.  
  
When she got there Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl and Goten who was on his cell phone talking greeted her. Probably a girl Bulma thought.  
  
The five of them began to head up to the living quarters of the Capsule Corps building.  
"So I take it you felt your father's ki didn't you Gohan?" asked Bulma.  
"Yes Bulma-san I'm looking forward to see Pan again and probably get her grounded for taking off like that.", replied Gohan. "Aw come on Gohan you have to trust little Pan she's strong enough to take care of herself so you shouldn't worry." Bulma replied back. "It's not that Bulma she missed a lot of homework. At least the decent thing to do was take some homework with her but NO she didn't did she." Chi-Chi cutting in the conversion. "Wait until I get my hands on that bad girl."  
Everybody just sweated dropped.  
  
  
"Trunks lets make a stop at Dende's Palace and hand the Black Star Dragonballs back."  
"Yeah sure thing Goku-san."  
  
The spaceship lands on Dende's lookout. Dende, Mr Popo and Piccolo come out.  
  
"Here Dende keep them safe so no-one can use them again." Goku said when he gave the Black Star Dragonballs to Mr Popo.  
"Thank you Goku-san but keeping them safe is not a solution I will destroy them when the year is up.", replied Dende.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I will destroy these Dragonballs for good so there will be no repeat of this chaos in the future."  
"It's kindda too late for that now Dende you should have destroyed them a long time ago so Pan wouldn't be dead now." Trunks said in a very angry tone.  
"What are you talking about Trunks?" asked Piccolo.  
"What do you think I'm talking about Pan is dead cos we had to search for those damn balls so the Earth wouldn't blow up." Trunks replied. "It's all your fault why didn't you know about these hidden Dragonballs Piccolo. Since you and the last Kami have fused as one you should've known about those balls. You should've had them destroyed!!!" Trunks started to yell. "I'm sorry Piccolo-san I shouldn't have yelled at you it's not your fault." Trunks said now in a normal but sad tone.  
"Goku-san I think we should head home now. Goodbye everyone."  
  
With that Goku and Trunks stepped in the spaceship and headed of to Capsule Corps.  
  
  
The spaceship lands on the yard on the side of Capsule Corps. Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Goten, Videl and Bra stood at the side to welcome the Dragonball hunters back. The spaceship door opens and Goku steps out first. Trunks follows him out. They both look at their family and friends but a sad look is plastered on their faces. "Trunks welcome home how was it did you return the Dragonballs back to Dende? Oh I was so worried when that piece of component was missing from your ship." Bulma said while walking up to her son and giving him a hug. "Mom I'm fine and yes we've given the Dragonballs back to Dende. He's gonna destroy them."  
"Then why look so sad brother?"  
Trunks looks at Goku for some help. Goku understanding Trunks look started to talk. "I have some bad news to break let's get back to the house and talk." "Wait dad where's Pan?" asked Gohan. "That's what I have to talk about Gohan.", replied Goku.  
  
A look of concern was now shown on Gohan, Videl and Chi-Chi faces.  
  
They all sat in the living room of the Briefs home. Goku started to talk. "The bad news I have to break is that Pan is dead." Gohan's eyes widened, Goten spat out the water he was drinking, Chi-Chi and Videl just looked at Goku in utter shock, Bra just sat there, Bulma looked sad and Vegeta didn't change his expression.   
  
"Dad please don't joke about that Pan is in the spaceship right now right?" Gohan asked Goku hopefully. "Yes Goku don't you kid us like that it's not funny." Chi-Chi backing Gohan. "I'm sorry Gohan, Chi-Chi but I'm not joking.", replied Goku in a sad tone. "No dad that is not true." With that Gohan ran outside to the spaceship to confirm that his dad was wrong. Videl and Chi-Chi followed him.  
  
A loud scream was heard, Bulma, Trunks and Goku went outside to see the problem. When they got there they saw that Chi-Chi and Videl had fainted and Gohan sat beside his wife crying.  
  
Goku and Gohan took their wives back into the Capsule Corps building and laid them on the couch. Gohan then walked to Trunks and Goku to ask what had happen and why was Pan dead.  
  
Goku and Trunks began to explain what happen. After a few hours of talking Gohan just sat there unmoving, a blank expression was plastered on his face.  
  
Trunks went up to Gohan. "Gohan-san it's all my fault I should've taken her with us instead of leaving her there to guard the spaceship. I should've known Pan would leave the ship and would do some exploring of her own if I had taken her with us she wouldn't be dead right now. Gohan if you feel like beating me to death feel free cos I feel dead right now." "No Trunks it's my fault too. You shouldn't take the blame all by yourself." Goku replied. "No Goku-san I should've been nice to her instead of screaming and arguing with her. Gohan please just hit me for my recklessness." Gohan suddenly stood up walked towards Trunks raised his hands ready to strike Trunks. Trunks stood there and closed his eyes. Gohan moved his hand back and prepared a ki blast. Trunks prepared himself for the ki blast impact but after a while of nothing happening Trunks open his eyes to see Gohan putting a hand on his shoulder. "Trunks it's not your fault Pan was just being childish. You couldn't have known she would have done some thing like that. Trunks don't blame yourself it's my fault for spoiling her so much." With that Gohan picked up his wife and started to walk out the door. Goku told Goten to pick up Chi-Chi and they too headed home.  
  
Not long after that day Trunks started to search for the normal dragonballs to wish Goku back to normal size and to wish Pan back to life. The first wish the Dragon granted however the second wish the Dragon could not fulfil which made Trunks even sadder. So instead he wished the Earth never have to face any more dangers and let the Earth to live in peace forever.  
  
WELL GUYS HOW WAS THAT? SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR IT TO COME OUT. CHAPTER 3 WILL SOON BE OUT. STAY TUNED. PLEASE REVIEW. CHEERS!  



	4. Where Have You Been?? Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Usual disclaimers apply. I don't own DB/Z/GT.  
  
  
  
10years later.  
  
Trunks was sitting in the living room of Capsule Corps thinking to himself. 'God it's been really boring lately, jeez can't that idiot friend of mine called Son Goten think of something to do?' Na it's no use the guy was married and had a family to support.  
  
Trunks had given up the presidency of Capsule Corp and handed the job to his ever-sweet loving sister who was married to Goten his best friend and Goten was helping Bra with her work.  
  
Who would've thought that Goten could actually work? The guy always seemed to be really stupid well not stupid just a bit dense than normal people. Mind you Goten wasn't normal after all he was half saiyan just like himself and his sister who was Goten's wife.  
  
A little lavender head appeared in the room Trunks was in, running and screaming his head of. "What's wrong kiddo?" Trunks asked the lavender hair boy known as his nephew. "Unkie Trunksie you know I have a name and it's not kiddo! My name is Boxer" (A/N: Boxer shorts!! Hey had to keep the family tradition!!) the lavender hair kid replied. "Sorry Boxer but kiddo is just a nickname." Trunks replied his nephew. "Oh sorry Unkie Trunksie." Boxer replied giving his Uncle the Son grin and his hand scratching behind his head.  
  
Although Boxer was like Bra and Trunks in appearance he had Goten's personality, which at times amused Trunks a lot but it always gave him good and sad memories.  
  
The good memories were that he and Goten were only kids at the age of 7-8years old not fearing anything and always getting into trouble for their mischievous acts. Well almost not fearing anything apart from his Prince of Saiyans father. 'Man weren't those days the best.' Trunks thought to himself. Visualising Goten's grin and his nephew's, they were exactly the same. Only the Sons could produce that kindda grin. The Vegeta-Briefs only produced the Vegeta's scowl.  
  
Just the mention of all the Sons Trunks remembered one Son that was missing. Her name was Son Pan.  
  
Son Pan was a bad memory. She was like him at that age when he last saw her and now she's gone because of him. That was the whole reason why he had quit Capsule Corps. After he made the two wishes he just felt that part of his world was just in the dark. He didn't feel right, he felt miserable and he felt not whole. Trunks believed that Pan's death was his fault although countless times his family and friends said it wasn't his. But he believed it was and no one could change that belief.   
  
Trunks still didn't know why Shenlong couldn't revive Pan, he did ask the dragon but no reply was given only what is your second wish.  
  
Then there was a tug on his hair that woke him up from his day dream.   
  
"Unkie Trunksie what are you thinking about?" asked his nephew.  
"Oh nothing just remembering things me and your dad did when we were kids that's all.", replied Trunks.  
"Really daddy told me about all his adventures when he was a kid. He said that you and him always got into trouble and always run away from grampa Vegeta cos he was the one always to punish you."  
  
"Yeah your grampa Vegeta was very scary."  
  
"and also that my cousin always hang out with you and daddy when you were teenagers."  
  
That was it Trunks could not stop thinking about Pan. He had tried so hard over the years and his little nephew just had to say it.  
  
"Boxer you know that your cousin isn't here, she's dead because of me." Trunks told his nephew. The little boy nodded his head and replied, "Yep I know daddy and mommy told me about the adventures you, grampa Goku and cousin Pan were in. You guys were in space searching for the Black Star Dragonballs and you lost cousin Pan in space."  
  
"Hey kiddo I really didn't need that reminder note." Trunks said. But it was true he didn't.  
  
"Sorry Unkie Trunksie. But I think that cousin Pan is still alive."  
  
"What makes you say that Boxer?"  
"Umm I dunno. I just feel that she is still alive I mean shouldn't she?"  
"Boxer your cousin Pan is not alive anymore so don't feel she is and you've never met her so how would you know...hm?  
  
"I guess you're right. By the way I'm gonna be 5 in another...ummm...10months and 13days." Boxer said trying to change the subject because he started to feel his Uncle's temper flaring.  
  
"Really and how did you figure that out then Boxer?"  
  
"Umm I used my fingers to count." Boxer said proudly to his Uncle.  
  
"That's really smart of you Boxer. I see that your brightness is taken from your mommy and not your daddy."  
  
Just then Trunks was startled by an approaching ki. It was very high but it was very familiar. Who was it. Goten? Nope it can't be he's in the office with Bra. Papa? It can't be him either he's inside the training room. It wouldn't be Goku-san or Gohan-san. They had no reason to come over here at this time of day.  
  
The ki signature was from space and it was approaching fast. It would land on earth any minute. To be exact whatever it was it was going to land at Capsule Corps any minute. Fearing the danger his nephew might be in he grabbed Boxer and took off outside Capsule Corp building and away from the premises.  
  
Just as Trunks left the building he was greeted by Goten, Bra, his mama and Papa. They all left the premises at a far distance. Just as they went far enough a bright streak of light was seen up in the sky. Boxer pointed this out to every one. "Looky, Looky there's a wishing star."  
  
"Boxer don't be ridiculous you cannot see a wishing star in bright day light" his grandma said. But when she looked up she did she a bright streak of light like a shooting star then realised it was some sort of spaceship.  
  
The round object very like a saiyan space pod the one that Vegeta travelled to earth was approaching the Capsule Corps lawn.  
  
"It's going to destroy the Garden" Bulma screamed.  
"Shut up Bulma. At least you're going to be alive" replied Vegeta.  
  
At just that moment the spaceship/pod landed on the Capsule Corps lawn creating no crater, which surprised everyone.  
  
The space pod just landed very softly.  
  
Everyone went back to the Capsule Corps premises to see what was in the space pod. They arrived outside Capsule Corps and was greeted by two familiar figure those of Goku and Gohan.  
  
"I take you felt it too. Kakkarot."  
  
"Yep Vegeta."  
  
The door of the space pod slowly opened up and a lot of smoke came out from the inside creating a mysterious scene. Then a hand grabbed the ledge of the ship where the door had been keeping the pod shut. Then another hand grabbed the other side of the ledge. A figure then appeared from amongst the smoke.   
  
It was small in size well not that small but smallish. The ki that was radiating from that figure was high but everyone knew that that was not how high the ki could be. It could've been higher.   
  
The smoke cleared by a gust of wind. Now the figure that was standing near the space pod could be seen clearly.   
  
The small figure was a small female with black hair tied up in a high pony tail with two bits of strands on either side of the neck. The female wore an amour like the one Vegeta used to wear but it was designed differently. The female also wore a purple top underneath the amour. She also had on a dress that went to just above her knees showing her silky legs because the slits that was on either sides of the dress.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Vegeta. "Why do you have a ki similar to a saiyan?"  
The figure started to speak, "Prince Vegeta you never change do you?"  
"What? How do you know me?" Vegeta once again demanded.  
"How could I not?"  
The figure slowly turned around to face the group. They all gasped when they saw the girl's face. It was so like ChiChi's but very young looking.  
  
"Paaaa....aan?" Gohan stuttered out.  
"Yes dad" the figure given a nod.  
"What? Pan? You can't be Pan she's dead." Goten also stuttered out.  
"YOU CANNOT BE PAN YOU IMPOSTER" shouted Trunks and was ready to start attacking the figure known as Pan.  
  
Trunks threw a punch at her face but was caught by her hands. She smirked "Now, now Trunks keep your cool."  
  
"That voice you do sound like Pan in a way."  
"That's because I am Pan. Mr I know everything!"  
"Yep you are definitely Pan. I can tell by your sarcasm." Bra said began to voice her opinion.  
  
At that instant they all hugged Pan excepted from Vegeta and Trunks.  
  
"Oh I've missed you Pan" her friend Bra began to say. "Yeah Pan I've missed you too" replied her Uncle Goten.  
"Oh we've all missed you Pan-chan" Goku said.  
"Pan I can't believe your not dead." Gohan started to cry out as tears of joy was beginning to slide down his face as he hugged Pan tightly.  
  
"And I've missed you too. All of you." Pan replied once she was released from her father's death hug.  
  
"We better call the others and tell them the great news." Bulma said wiping a stray tear from her eyes. "But before that we better go into the house. We don't want people staring right?"  
  
"Yes that will be a good idea Bulma-san."  
  
Pan began to walk but found her leg wasn't able to move. She looked down to her right leg and there she saw a young child hugging her leg.  
  
"Who are you little one?"  
"Boxer let go of cousin Pan and come in" yelled Bra.  
"What do you mean cousin Pan Bra?" Pan yelled confused.  
Bra and Goten then came out the door hand in hand. They both showed Pan their wedding rings on the fingers and Pan stared in amazement. "WHAT YOU GUYS ARE MARRIED AND WITH A LITTLE SQUIRT AS WELL!!!"  
  
"Pan please the whole world already knows you really didn't need to scream it out again." Bra said rubbing both her ears.  
  
"And I thought I've seen everything in the universe. I guess you meet something new everyday."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean Pan-chan?" asked her Uncle Goten.  
"I just never expected you to settle down and have a kid. You were always on dates with lots of other girls and that."  
"Shut up Pan your still a kid so don't say anything." Goten threatening her with a humour tone. "Bra doesn't need to know that."  
  
"Sorry Uncle Goten but stop calling me Pan-chan and I'm not a KID!"  
"Hey squirt what's your name again?" directing the question to her little cousin.  
"Who me? I'm called Son Boxer Briefs. But just call me Boxer. No nicknames. Just plain old Boxer."  
"Hey kid where did you get that attitude from it must be from your grampa Vegeta or Uncle Trunks huh?"  
"Yep."  
"Well Boxer it's nice to meet you. Oh my you do look like your daddy don't you except from the hair."  
"Well yeah heh heh." Boxer said scratching the back of his head and given the Son grin.  
"Well Boxer we better go in the house ok?"  
"Yeah Pan."  
  
Just as Pan was about to walk inside the house a voice called her name. She turned around to see who the voice belonged to.  
  
"Pan can I speak to you." Said Trunks.  
"Yeah sure. I thought it was a wee bitty quiet all of a sudden."  
"Pan now is not the time for jokes."  
"Like the Trunks so many years ago huh?"  
"or the sarcasm Pan"  
"Sorry."  
"No Pan I should be the one to say sorry for abandoning you in that spaceship. I knew I shouldn't left you to guard the ship on your own. I..."  
Pan put her hand on Trunks's mouth to stop his talking a started to talk herself. "Trunks it's not your fault and anyway aren't I alive and well?"  
"Well yeah but I still feel guilty for you losing your teenage years that you could've spent here on earth and and..."  
Once again Pan put her hands over Trunks's mouth. "Trunks just shut up. I liked being by my self. It was fun in space and I learned a lot of cool new techniques from different planets."  
  
"Where did you go?"  
"I went to a lot of planets. I will tell everyone once they get here ok?" with that Pan walked into Capsule Corps closely followed by Trunks.  
  
  
Well everyone this is chapter 3 done I know still not much TP romance but there was some TP closeness huh?  
Please stayed tune for next chapter.  
AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! ::begging down on all fours::   



	5. Where Have You Been?? Chapter 4

Where Have You Been??  
Chapter 4   
  
Usual disclaimers apply. Thank you people who reviewed my fic. I really appreciate it. Also I have to thank the people that read this fic although they didn't review. But please give me some feedback. The more feedbacks I get I hope the story will improve.  
  
Anyho back to the story.  
  
  
Pan walked into Capsule Corps closely followed by Trunks. Trunks then led her to the living room.  
  
Boxer suddenly runs up to Pan. "Cousin Pan? Cousin Pan?"  
"What is it Boxer?"  
"Can you tell me all the adventures you've been through all those years?"  
"Sure thing Boxer but you have to wait till everyone gets here. I don't want to repeat myself like millions of times."  
"OK but you promise to tell me ok?"  
"Of course kiddo."  
"Why do you and Unkie Trunksie say the same thing??"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Unkie Trunksie calls me kiddo as well. My name is Boxer not kiddo!!"  
"I'm sorry Boxer."  
"Your Uncle Trunks used to call me kiddo as well when I was at your age, mind you I didn't like it so I'll stop calling you kiddo as well."  
"That will be great Cousin Pan."  
"Boxer just call me Pan no need the cousin part."  
"Mind you Pan I really don't like calling you Cousin Pan either. I rather call you Auntie Pan."  
"And why is that Boxer?" Pan said raising and eyebrow.  
"Well you are so much older than I am it just doesn't feel right to call you cousin Pan it's better calling you Auntie Pan instead."  
"I'm not that old Boxer. I'm only 24."  
"Well I'm only 4years old which makes you umm...20years older than me." Boxer said while counting his little chubby fingers.  
"Wow Boxer your very smart for a kid your age."  
"And that's what every one says too."  
"I bet they do. Anyway in order for you to actually call me Auntie Pan I would have to be married to your Uncle Trunks. Right?"  
"Ummm I suppose so. But I still like calling you Auntie Pan though."  
"Well then don't. Just call me Pan."  
"I bet one day you will let me call you Auntie Pan though."  
"Yeah right."  
"No it's true."  
"Boxer don't you have homework to do or something. Why are you asking so many questions for?"  
"Ummm I guess so."  
  
"Boxer go up stairs and clean your room. It's a mess and stop bothering your cousin" yelled Bra from the doorway.  
  
"Oh well got to go and tidy the room. I guess I'll see you later Auntie Pan" said Boxer as he quickly dashed out the door.  
"Why you little squirt what did I just tell you???" Pan replied with an angry tone.  
  
Just as Pan was about to run out the living room she bumped into something that was solid and warm.  
  
"Sorry sorry. I didn't mean to..."said Pan as she was cut off by someone putting their hand over her mouth. "Shhh Pan I should be the one to say sorry" replied Trunks staring into Pan's eyes.  
"Oh Trunks it's you." Just then voices could be heard down the corridor braking their closeness.  
"Well it looks like everybody is here. You better wait on them in the living room" said Trunks breaking the eye contact and turning Pan back to the direction of the sofa.  
  
As Trunks placed Pan on the sofa everyone walked into the living room. They all stared in amazement. "Pan? Is that really you? Please tell me it is." Videl asked as she saw Pan sitting on the sofa.  
"Of course it is mom. I'm back home."  
Just then Videl came rushing towards Pan and gave her a death hug similar to the one Gohan gave Pan earlier. When Chichi heard her granddaughter's voice she came barging into the living room as well and gave Pan another death hug. "Please mom, grandma go and let loose a bit. I was back but if you don't let go I'll be gone and this time won't be back." Pan said in between breaths of air. "Oh my Pan-chan you've grown so much like me it's unbelievable." Chichi said now releasing Pan. Videl did the same.  
  
Just then Boxer came in with a boy that looked like Goku but only a smaller version. "Ok ok who shrunk Grampa again?" Pan said in an amused voice as she looked towards the tiny Goku look alike.  
  
"Oh Pan I would like you to meet your little brother Gokun" Videl said as she looked on to her son.  
"My what???" Pan asked confused.  
"Your little brother Pan." Gohan said coming in the living room.  
"Oh. Hi there little bro how you doing?"  
"I'm fine."  
"So how old are you then little bro?"  
"I'm 5years old you?" asked Gokun.  
"I'm 24 and I'm your big sis."  
"Really that's cool I think."  
  
  
Bulma also came into the living. "Well Pan that's everyone here. I couldn't get a hold on Krillin and his family so you can start telling us your adventures.", said Bulma.  
  
"Where's Vegeta-san? He should hear what I have to say too.", asked Pan.  
"And why would that be brat?" Vegeta asked as he emerged from the corridor.  
"Well I'm not going to bore you guys out about my adventures I'm here to ask for your guys help."  
"What was that Pan?"  
"On behalf of planet Konack I'm asking for your help." Pan now down on her knees begging.  
"Pan stand up now what are you doing?" Trunks said as he hurried towards Pan's side to help her up.  
"Planet Konack? I've heard of that place before haven't I?" Bulma asking herself.  
"You should all have with the exception of Bra, Boxer and Gokun." Pan replied back.  
"Trunks do you still remember the legend of the Brave Warrior Tapion?" Pan facing Trunks.   
"Of course I do I still have his sword that he gave me." (A/N: This was from Movie 13!!)  
  
"Well he's from that planet. Anyway I've been sent here to ask for your help. The past few years the dark priests have attacked Planet Konack. They keep on sending magical hideous monsters to attack the planet. The people that reside in Planet Konack are not much of fighters and are very weak. When I first landed there they asked for my help and I agreed. But I alone could not defeat the dark priests and their hideous monsters. I can sometimes hold them off but that is not much use. Then one day an old warrior told the king of Planet Konack that he had seen awesome warriors from a planet called Earth. I told them that I was from Earth. The old warrior turned out to be Tapion the legendary brave warrior. When I told him that I knew Trunks he knew I was telling the truth so they sent me to come here to ask for everybody help. Please will you come and help me?"  
  
"Sure Pan-chan but do you think that we will be able to make a difference?" asked Goku. "Well Grampa if the legendary brave warrior Tapion think you can then I'm sure you can." Pan replied.  
"Well count me in then." Goku said excitedly.   
"Me too.", said Trunks.   
"Can I go too Unkie Trunksie?" Boxer looked up to Trunks hopefully. "Well Boxer it's not up to me ask your mama and papa?"   
Boxer then ran up to Goten and Bra. "Mama, Papa can I go huh? Huh?" asked Boxer as he was jumping up and down.   
"Well I don't know Boxer. What do you think Goten?" Bra asked while looking at her husband.  
"Sure why not I don't see any harm in it." Goten said as he looked at his son.  
"Yay!!" replied the ecstatic boy but was suddenly cut off by a screaming Chichi.  
"Oh no you don't young man you are not going to that dangerous place. What about your studies? Who will look after you huh?"  
"Well Grandma I can take of myself as for study I'll take some homework with me as well." Boxer replied.  
"No deal young man and that goes for you too Gokun you can't go either before you ask." Chichi looking at Gokun with an angry face. Gokun only had a confused and innocent look. "But Grandma I haven't even asked yet though." Gokun said while pouting.  
  
"How about this then mom me and Goten will go with Pan and take the boys with us. They will still be under or supervision right?" Gohan asked his mom because he saw how desperate the two boys looked.  
"Well in that case I suppose but remember to make them study."  
"Yay we're going to space we're going to space!" the two boys sang as they danced around.  
  
"How about you then Vegeta-san are you coming?" Pan asked.  
"Of course brat." Vegeta said while giving a smirk.  
  
"Well Bulma-san I need you to make a spaceship big enough to fit 8people. If you take my spaceship and dismantle it you will see components that can make the spaceship to fly faster. I'm sure you will enjoy the mechanics of the spaceship so you can have it." Pan said.  
  
"Hey no problem Pan. I will have the spaceship done about next week ok?"  
"That's no problem but you must hurry."  
With that said everybody left the living room only leaving Pan and Trunks together.   
  
"Hey Pan want to spar?" asked Trunks  
"Yeah sure and I can try some new techniques on you."  
"I would like that Pan."  
With that they both went outside to see if the gravity chamber was free. When they arrived there it was free so they went in turned the gravity to 100times earths gravity for warm ups.  
"Ready then Trunks? Can't wait to see if you've improved" Pan said with a smirk.  
"Ready when you are. Pan-chan.", replied Trunks giving his own smirk.  
  
Pan in her fighting stance charged at Trunks preparing to send a kick to his lower torso but Trunks saw this and dodged unfortunately Pan knew this and prepared a ki blast on her left hand blasting Trunks on the left arm.  
"Jeez Pan can't you be a bit easier on me?"  
"No can do Mr President. Now prepare for my special attack. Hurricane blast!!"  
"The what??" just as Trunks said those words a blast came straight at him, he prepared to receive the blast when he caught it he was flung around in circles like a hurricane. He tried very hard to move away from the blast but he was too dizzy by now to even think straight so he just let the blast take it's own course that lead him to the wall of the gravity chamber. Hit the wall with a blast, when the smoke cleared Trunks was kneeling on the floor breathing heavily.  
  
"Wow Pan that was some attack. I think you've won."  
"Heh heh. I know." Pan said giving Trunks a wink.  
At that moment Trunks blushes.  
"By the way Pan I'm not the president of Capsule Corps any more."  
"Say what?"  
"I'm not the president of Capsule Corps." Trunks replied.  
"I heard what you said. I mean why are you not president anymore? Did you get fired?" Pan asked in an amused tone.  
Trunks now standing up and walking towards Pan and stopped a couple inches in front of her replied, "When you were in space somewhere all those years ago I felt half of my world was in darkness. I couldn't sleep at night and I didn't want to face the world during daytime so I gave up the job and handed it to Bra."  
  
"Tr...unks I don't know what to say..." Pan replied in a startled voice obviously getting uncomfortable with the closeness between her and Trunks.  
  
"Pan do you know what you have done to me? When you came back today I felt that that half darken world of mine has finally lit up and it's bright and dazzling." Trunks said while getting even closer to Pan's face.  
  
"Tr...unks...I..."  
"Shuuuuu Pan don't speak.", whispered Trunks while lifting Pan's chin up and lowering his own lips to hers. Pan closed her eyes and then she felt Trunks warm lips on hers.  
  
'What's happening why am I kissing Trunks? No why is Trunks kissing me? It feels so strange I feel myself flying; I feel myself in another world. No his world. I think I'm enjoying this feeling I think. I...' as these thought where going through Pan's mind other thoughts where going through Trunks mind.  
  
'Oh my lovely Pan-chan. How you have grown so much. Thank you Pan-chan for relighting my dark world. I feel so complete now. I think I love you Pan. No I don't I love you I know I love you. Please Pan don't leave me again."  
  
"Ahem!" a voice from the gravity chamber doorway.   
Trunks and Pan quickly broke away with flustered faces. "This is a gravity chamber not a make out chamber. This is where you train not to do personal stuff, know the difference brats." Vegeta said with a smug look.  
  
"Sorry papa." Trunks replied.  
Pan just stood there quiet.  
  
"Trunks leave." Vegeta said.  
"What?"  
"I would like to have a 'little' spar with her." Vegeta said pointing his thumb towards Pan.  
  
  
Well that's chapter 4. I know the fighting bit sucked I'm not exactly hot in writing fics either anyho there was some more TP romance. Still not much though huh? Oh well sorry ^_^. Thanx for reading and please review. Stay tuned for next chapter.  



	6. Where Have You Been?? Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Hello people. Thank you all for the reviews that you gave from the last chapter and my other fics. I'm very sorry I didn't get this out sooner but my brain was dead for this particular chapter and it is still dead. That is because my mind is on another fic just now so if this chapter sucks sorry. I try my best not to make it suck. Now I'm rambling on and on. Need a cooking pan hit across the head to stop rambling. Hurry someone get the pan. "GONG!"::face now on the keyboard:: Thanx who ever did that. Ok on with the story.  
  
Usual disclaimers apply. Read and Review. Cheers J.  
  
*--------------------------*  
  
Trunks left the gravity chamber leaving Pan and his dad to spar.  
Pan now reading in a fighting stance prepared for Vegeta's attack. A punch attempted to hit Pan's face but she blocked with he left arm. Then the Pan and Vegeta spar went away with a series of punches and kicks. Then an occasional ki blast here and there.  
  
After 1hour of non-stop fighting Pan lay on the ground of the gravity chamber breathing heavily.  
  
"And I thought you would be a bit more of a challenge. Humph false hopes I see."  
"Well Vegeta-san you should be glad that I'm not stronger than you because that will make you the third strongest in the universe." Pan said in between breaths.  
"Don't even mention it brat. It's bad enough to now that Kakarrot is stronger than me I don't really need you to be stronger than me. That will be injustice." Vegeta said.  
"I knew you would see it my way Vegeta-san." Pan said now fully recovered.  
  
Pan now heading towards the door of the gravity chamber was suddenly stopped by someone calling her. She turned around to see Vegeta still standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Brat I did not give you permission to leave. The sparring match is not over yet."   
"It wasn't?"  
"No."  
"Oh ok." Pan said now slowly walking back to the centre of the gravity chamber. She prepared herself by putting herself in a fighting stance.  
Vegeta held up his hand to indicate stop.  
  
"I'm not fighting you now but I do have a few question that like to be answered." Vegeta said.  
"Um go ahead Vegeta-san ask away." Pan replied confused by Vegeta's decision to stop fighting.  
"Where did you go all those years in space?"  
"Well I kind of travel all the southern galaxy that is where the Planet Konack is." Pan replied.  
"Just there you and my brat where smooching..." Vegeta said but was cut off.  
"Vegeta-san I'm sorry it won't happen again. I don't even know what really happen either." Pan said.  
"I don't care about that the only thing I care about is do you have those feelings for him too?"  
"I uh I uh" Pan hesitated a while on that question Vegeta was asking. 'Do I love Trunks well he always treated me like a little sister but today that kiss that didn't mean I was his little sister. But what was that kiss for? Did I like it I think I did. But I'm not sure. Oh no Vegeta-san waiting for an answer what should I tell him. I can't say I love Trunks because he would be disgusted by the thought but I think I do love Trunks. That kiss is still lingering in my mind; in my mouth; on my lips. So sweet tasting. But I can't I'm already belong to someone. I...'Pan thought to herself when a voice woke her up back into reality.  
  
"Oi brat answer me." Vegeta said in a not to patient voice.  
"I uh...No I don't have those feelings for him Vegeta-san. I actually belong to someone." Pan replied.  
"Belong to someone? Who?"  
"The Prince of Konack. His father was very impressed in me so he arranged a marriage for him and me. When we were about to be married a hideous monster interrupted the ceremony. The King said that our wedding would be postponed till the enemy was destroyed or at least calmed down."  
"So do you like this so called Prince of Konack then?" Vegeta asked.  
"I uh yes I do like him." Pan replied.  
"I see that's very bad then." Vegeta said while heading to the exit of the gravity chamber.  
Pan looked up confused, "Vegeta-san what do you mean?"  
"Nothing brat." Vegeta said turning around to face Pan.  
"Um Vegeta-san can you please not tell anyone about this." Pan pleaded to Vegeta.  
"Maybe." replied Vegeta and with that he left the gravity chamber.  
  
Unknown to them a third party was listening to the conversation.   
'What Pan is engaged to that Prince of Konack? How can this be? I thought those kisses I gave her meant something. She also kissed me back. Why does she like him and not me? Why Pan tell me why.' While Trunks thought those words to himself he was interrupted by Vegeta's voice.  
"Oi brat you know what to do."  
"What!? What do you mean papa?"  
"You are also a prince fight for your bride." Vegeta said.  
"But papa she made it very clear that she liked him already." Trunks replied.  
"Yes she did say she liked him but not love him." Vegeta said stating the difference between like and love.  
"I can tell she has some feelings towards you I think you should take to your advantage and get your mate." Vegeta said while walking back into the house.  
  
Trunks just saw his father's retreating form and sat on the grass to think about what his father said.  
  
'So Pan does have some feelings towards me but she's engaged to him I can't just steal someone's bride. But papa is right that I'm a prince too a saiyan one in this case and I should fight for the one I love. But those feelings Pan has towards me is it brother sister love? Or is it man and woman love? I just wish it was the second one. But how do I find out? Well I'll just do what my dad says and fight for my bride. I have to ask Pan about her feelings first then I will fight for her.' Trunks though to himself while walking back to his bedroom to do more thinking.  
  
*---------------------*  
  
Well people this is the end of this chapter. I'm really sorry if it really really sucked cos my mind was not really into it plus the fact that I got interrupted numerous time by my family so all the ideas I had before hand was all forgotten. I'm so sorry. I will get chapter 6 ASAP and I hope to be better than this one. Thanx again for putting up with my nonsense rambling. Review anyway. Thanx!  



	7. Where Have You Been?? Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Hi! Well once again thank you all the people who had reviewed that the last part although it really sucked. Well this part probably is going to suck as well because I am suffering major and I mean major writer's block. So my other fic "Sent Back In Time" might not come out soon. So please bear with me. I'll try my best to get them out ASAP. Anyway on with the story.  
  
Usual Disclaimers apply.  
  
*-----------------------------*  
  
A week had passed by in a blink of an eye and Bulma had already got the spaceship up and running. All it required was a few passengers and then it was ready to head to planet Konack where all the troubles were.  
  
After the incident in the gravity chamber Pan avoided Trunks for the most of the week so to occupy her time on earth she trained with her Grampa and Vegeta. They both commented how strong Pan was and that it was such a waste that Pan had to marry the Prince of Konack. Nobody else knew about the marriage except from Trunks, Vegeta and Goku.  
  
Goku was very surprised about Pan's strength needless to say Vegeta was too but of course never really said it out loud. During the week Pan learnt a lot from both her Grampa and Vegeta but she also taught them a lot of new techniques that she learnt from different planets.  
  
The day finally came that they were ready to set off to the planet Konack. The two little twerps known as Gokun (Pan's little brother) and Boxer (Goten and Bra's child) jumped about for joy and was about to get scolded by Chichi because of the bad behaviour they were displaying but the other Grandma saved them.  
  
"We're going to space! YAY!" Boxer yelled throughout the household.  
"AAAHHHHHH We're going to space!" Gokun yelled equally loud if not louder.  
"Will both of you be quiet or you won't be going any where apart from in your room to study!" scolded Chichi in a authoritative tone.  
  
"Sorry Grandma we won't do it again." Sniggered Boxer.  
"Young man wipe that smirk of your face or you'll definitely going no where!"  
"Yeah sorry Grandma Boxer didn't mean to be so rude please forgive. Please?" Gokun asked with big puppy looking eyes.  
"Oh no you don't! Don't give me those eyes." Chichi said while looking away. But to no avail because now Boxer was giving Chichi the puppy eyes too.  
  
"Please?" Boxer now pleaded.  
"Stop that you two." Chichi now the one who was pleading.  
"Only if you let us go out to space." Boxer replied now in a whining tone.  
"Ok Ok I give up! You boys and those eyes will get you out of murder." Chichi mumbled.  
"Thank you Grandma!" the two twerps yelled.  
"Boxer? Gokun? Are you boys ready yet?" Gohan yelled through the doorway.  
"We're ready papa." Gokun answered back.  
  
They walked outside Capsule Corps big garden, there beheld a giant spacecraft with the word Capsule Corp written in bold over it.  
The two twerps now started some major arguments on who got what seat and who got to sleep which room.  
  
"Well the ship can only hold 9 people and I'm one of those 9 people so that leaves 8 people can go." Bulma said while trying to separate the two fighting kids.  
  
"So who going then?" Pan asked.  
  
"Well me of course, then there's Vegeta, Trunks, your Uncle Goten, your Grampa, Gokun and Boxer and most importantly you Pan-chan." Gohan replied.  
"I want to go too." Bra spoke up.  
"Bra-chan you can't who's going to look after the business while your gone?" Bulma asked. "Plus there isn't enough seats."  
"But mama to think Boxer is in space without his mother I just feel very unsettled." Bra replied.  
"But Goten is with him."  
"That is the main reason. I just know something stupid might happen and Goten would be the cause of it. I have to look after both of them." Bra said narrowing her eyes at Goten and Boxer.  
"But Bra-chan there is not enough seats."  
  
"Hey Bulma why don't Bra-chan take my place and when you guys reach Planet Konack I'll just teleport there." Goku said while his index finger was taping his chin.  
  
"That's a great idea Goku. I never thought you could be so bright." Bulma said with a chuckle.  
"Aw sucks Bulma don't make me blush." Goku said while scratching the back of his head.  
"Well Goku we'll arrive at planet Konack in about a week so see you there then." Bulma said.  
"Ok. You guys take care."  
  
*----------------*  
  
Everyone that wanted to go consists of Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, Goten, Bra, Gohan, Gokun, Boxer and Pan. They all sat at their seats strapped themselves in and wait for lift off.  
  
"Cool I get to go to space this time." Goten said as the ship left Earth's atmosphere.  
"Yeah Uncle Goten. You sure missed a lot the last time. It was fun when it was just Trunks, Grampa and me." Pan said while trying to avoid Trunks' gaze. "Grampa always complained that he was hungry and when Trunks and Grampa found out that I was in the spaceship they were so shocked. In about 5minutes after lift-off Trunks was chasing me around the ship trying to get the keys so he could divert the ship back to Earth but I was not to give in to him." Pan said while chuckling at the memories but unknown to her Trunks was giving Pan evil stares.  
"And what then Pan? What did you do?" Bra asked joining in the conversation.  
"He-He I hid them."  
"Where Pan where did you hide them?" Goten asked  
"Bra come here I'll tell you." Pan said will going towards Bra's ears and whispering the answer. When Pan finished Bra's eyes widened and then she started to blush and laugh at the same time. Goten was now really confused so he poked Bra at her sides to make her tell him. Bra whispered what Pan told her he too burst out laughing while Trunks eyes narrowed in disgust. Pan couldn't contain her giggles and she started to laugh as well. This make Trunks turn red with fury.  
  
"I don't see what you all laughing about! Pan don't you remember that you got lost in space. Do you know how worried all of us was about you. Especially me! It's not a joke Pan. You should have never been on the spaceship for starters." With that said Trunks stormed out of the control area.  
  
"What was that about Bra-chan?" Goten asked.  
"I don't know honey."  
"I'll talk to him guys." Pan said and walked out the room to follow Trunks into his room.  
  
Vegeta sat at his chair looking at the turn of events. 'Stupid brat that is not how a prince is supposed to act if he is to win a girl's heart! I think I better teach him some tricks of the trade.' Vegeta thought while smirking to himself.  
  
*----------------------------*  
  
'Pan why do you have to joke about everything. Don't you know how scared and hurt I was when you where in space all those years and all you can do is laugh it off as a joke. God damn it Pan don't you know I really care about you.' A knocking on his room door interrupted Trunks thoughts.  
  
"Who is it?"  
"It's me," claimed a voice.  
"What do you want?"  
"Can I come in?" replied the voice.  
"Sorry I'm busy."  
"What are you doing?" asked the voice.  
"I-I uh I uh I'm changing."  
"For what?" the voice inquired again.  
"Um I'm going to um bed."  
"Trunks I just want to talk to you. I won't waste much of your time." The voice replied.  
"Sorry can't talk too tired. Good night."  
  
Trunks was still lying on top of his bed when his room door busted opened.  
  
"What the!?"  
"Trunks why are you so mad?" the voice inquired.  
"Pan do you mind!"  
"No I don't Mr Briefs. Now tell me what is bothering you?"  
"Pan GET OUT!"  
"No Trunks what is your problem!" Pan said while walking into the room.  
"I just don't want to talk to you yet!"  
"I-" Pan began to say when the door to Trunks room closed shut. Pan ran up to the room to try open the door again. But to her disappointment it just wouldn't budge.  
  
"Oh great now see what you did Trunks you've got me trap in here. It's all your fault!" Pan said while pointing her finger at Trunks.  
"Excuse me! My fault you're the one who barged into MY room."  
"Well if you weren't in a bad mood I wouldn't come here to try and comfort you!" Pan yelled back.  
"What you just here to comfort me because you thought I was in a bad mood." Trunks stated changing his tone of voice.  
"Trunks I was worried." Pan replied  
"Pan-chan I'm sorry I yelled at you. I had no idea you cared so much about me." Trunks said while walking up to Pan.  
"Trunks I-"  
"Pan I know that you have an arranged marriage to that prince of Konack but I want you to know that he is not right for you. Hell you don't even belong there."  
"How do you about the marriage?"  
  
"Pan I have a confession. Well after when my dad kicked me out of the gravity chamber the last time I over heard your conversation. When I heard you say about the marriage that you had some feeling towards him I felt like my heart break into many tiny little pieces. When my dad noticed me listening into your conversation he told me to fight for you because I'm a prince too. A saiyan one too. I thought about it I knew my dad was right. I guess I'm saying that I love you Pan. I love you with all my heart and whatever it is I will fight for you."   
  
"Trunks I-I don't know what to say."  
"Pan just say that you'll love me back with all your heart."  
"Trunks I don't know."  
  
"Hey guys are you alright in there?" a voice inquired outside from the room.  
"Bulma-san we're fine just get the door open. Please."  
"Ok Pan. The door is just jammed I'll get Vegeta to open it. Just hang in there.  
"Hang in here! How long?"  
"Till I say so." Vegeta replied.  
"Vegeta-san get me out of here."  
"Maybe. Maybe not. Depends how I feel after I've had my nap." Vegeta chuckled.  
"Vegeta get my dad here right now!!" Pan yelled.  
"Sorry no can do brat he's snoozing."  
"Vegeta-san!!!"  
"I don't know what you're complaining about it's not like your alone in the room you've got company make the best use of it brat!" with that said Vegeta walked away dragging a confused Bulma with him and left Pan screaming inside Trunks' room.  
  
*-------------------------*  
  
Well people how was that? What is going to happen in that room? Why is Vegeta being so nice? Anyway that's the end of this chapter. I hope you like it and please don't forget to review. I will try and get chapter 7 out soon.  
Bye. Thanx for reading!!  



	8. Where Have You Been?? Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Chapter 7 

Here chapter 7 of this fic. Once again thanks to all to the people who reviewed the last chapters. Sorry I didn't post this up earlier but I have been having major problems with this fic so if this chapter is not up to standard please forgive.Well not much to say apart from on with the story.

Usual disclaimers apply.

*-----------------*

"Vegeta let me go!" Bulma screamed.

"Shut up woman you don't want to wake the whole ship up now do you."

"Well let me go then!"

"Fine!" Vegeta said while successfully dragged Bulma into their room and shutting the door.

"Now care to explain what was all that about!" demanded Bulma.

"What are you talking about?" replied Vegeta acting dumb.

"Don't you dare start giving me the dumb treatment! Just tell me what the hell was that about!"

"What???" Vegeta replied.

"Now look here Mr High and Mighty if you don't tell me NOW! You're sleeping on the floor for your eternal life!"

"See as if I care baka woman!"

*----------------------*

"Hey what's all the racket about?" someone asked from an opened door.

"Dad! Is that you?" Pan yelled.

"Pan? Where are you?" Gohan inquired.

"In here!"

"Where Pan?"

"In Trunks' room."

"What are you doing in Trunks' room!?" Gohan asked.

"I'm lock in dad! Get me outta here!"

"Ok I'll be back in a minute with a something I can pry open the door." Gohan replied. "And Trunks don't you dare do anything to Pan-chan while she's in there!"

'What did Gohan mean by that' Trunks thought.

"Pan may as well sit down while you wait for your dad to come back."

Pan was about to retort but decided to take the offer. She walked to Trunks' bed and sat down on the corner.

"What! do I suddenly bite or something?" Trunks asked as he observed how far away Pan sat away from him.

"No." came the reply.

"Look Pan I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean too."

Pan just looked at him.

"It's not that is it? It's because of my confession isn't it?"

Pan just sat there in silence.

"Pan please believe me. I really do love you. I…"

"Trunks please don't I'm already taken. Plus I'm not the right girl for you." Pan cut in.

"No you're wrong. You're exactly the type I want."

"Then I'm sure there's another like me in the universe." Pan replied.

"No Pan there isn't. There is one Pan and only one and that is you. I knew you've loved me before we went into space and I'm still sure you still love me why can't you admit it?" Trunks asked.

"Look Trunks I may had a crush on you before and maybe it was love but I can't go back on my word. I promised the King that I will wed the Prince and I can't go back on that."

"But Pan I'm a Prince too. A Prince to your kind as well. That Prince of Konack isn't even strong enough to protect you whereas I can."

"I don't need protecting."

"Yes you do. If not why did I miss 10 important years of your life! Where it should have been spent on Earth with friends and family most importantly me!"

"Excuse me but I survived didn't I?"

"That's not the point! Look Pan I just want you to reconsider. I really do love you and you don't deserve anyone that can't protect you, that can't provide the real security you require."

"And how do you know what my standards are." Pan asked delicately raising one of her eyebrows.

"All girls are the same." Trunks replied without thinking it out, which earned him a slap across the cheeks.

Just before Trunks could retort the door to the bedroom swished opened and there stood Gohan and Goten standing eyes wide like saucers.

After a long silence and staring match Goten spoke up, "Uh guys you ok? Erm me and Gohan heard some commotion before."

Trunks still standing there with his hand on a very red cheek just turned his head away from the gang. Pan just stormed out of the room leaving a small dent on the wall before leaving and leaving a very confused Goten and a worried Gohan.

Goten and Gohan looked at each other and they knew what they had to do. Goten went to where Trunks stood and Gohan went to find Pan.

*--------------------*

The rest of the journey to the planet Konack went uneventful. Trunks stayed in his room most of the time only to come out when food was prepared or when ship needed some repairing. Pan was much the same, only out when was needed and when food was prepared. They never spoke to each other.

Finally the day arrived that the Planet Konack was within sight.

"Wow this is so cool!" Boxer exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Gokun yelled.

"Boys you better strap in now. We're about to land and the turbulence is quite strong." Bulma said.

"Ok Grandma B"

"Ok Ms B"

"Where are Trunks and Pan?" Bra asked.

"I think they're in their rooms." Bulma replied.

"Well I'll get them ok." Bra said and left to retrieve the two.

*----------------*

"Trunks you in there? We're about to land. Come out and get strapped in." Bra knocked only to get a mumble response. Shrugging her shoulders she moved to the next door where Pan resided in.

"Pan you in there? We're about to land." Only to have another mumble response. Bra now was beyond pissed. "YOU TWO GET OUT NOW!! WE'RE ABOUT TO LAND!!"

The two doors swished open and both people walked out. Trunks looked to his left to only see Pan staring directly at him and then turned around in a huff like manner and walked to the control area.

When Trunks arrived there was only one seat left that was beside Pan. He sat with a huffy expression and avoided to even turn around to look at Pan.

Soon the ship landed at one of the many palace gardens. They opened the hatch only to be greeted by swords and guards.

"What's with them?" Boxer whispered to Gokun.

Gokun's response was only a shrug and a quick "Be quiet."

"Put down your weapons guards." Pan said as she stepped out of the spaceship.

"Pan is that you?" a voice from the guards behind spoke.

"Prince Thermos?" Pan asked as she searched the crowd.

"Pan here!" a man with a brown tunic, orange hair and well-defined features waved to them. He ran up to Pan and gave her a hug and a kiss.

Trunks only stood there and only looked away from the smooching couple. While Gokun and Boxer was making gagging noises.

"Prince Thermos stop let me introduce you to my family and friends that are here to help." Pan said as she struggled to loosen the prince's grasp.

"Wait why not take them to see father first then you can introduce them so you won't have to do it a million times." The Prince replied.

"Good idea Prince Thermos." Pan smiled.

"This way please." Thermos said as he led the gang to the many hallways in the palace.

Before they could move Goku appeared before them.

"Hi!" Goku exclaimed only to get a punch in face by Vegeta.

"How many times do I have to tell you Kakarrot don't do that instant transmission when I'm around!"

"What's wrong Grandpa Veggie getting a weak heart at your old age?" Boxer sniggered only to get a slap across the head by Bulma.

"Don't be rude Boxer. Apologise to your Grandpa now and it's Grandpa Vegeta not Veggie. I'm the only one allowed to call him that."

"No your not." Vegeta replied.

"Anyway Boxer apologise now."

"Sorry Grandma B. Sorry Grandpa Vegeta." Boxer said with his head bowed in shame.

"Better."

*----------------------*

"Pan you're back!" The King exclaimed.

"Your majesty these are my family and my friends that I brought to help in defeating the monster." Pan said as she bowed down on one knee in respect.

"Pan you know you don't have to be formal with me. Your are my future daughter-in-law."

"What!?" Gohan spat out.

"Ah you must be Pan's father. You have one grand child I must say." The King said.

"Pan may I speak to you." Gohan demanded as he dragged Pan to a secluded area of the throne room.

*---------------------*

"Pan did I just hear right? Did he say you're his future daughter-in-law?"

Pan only nodded.

"When did this happen?"

"I owe these people my life dad and since they have been the ones there for me I have grown to love them as my own family too. That is when the King had agreed to arrange a wedding for his son and me. I suppose that was about 2years ago. We where to be wed soon but the monster appeared so our wedding was halted." Pan explained.

"Uh huh and when were you planning on telling me that?" Gohan asked.

Pan gave no answer. Gohan was about to say something else when a palace guard burst through the throne room.

"Your majesty! Your majesty! The monster has returned!" The guard yelled forgetting the formalities that were required.

"Where guard! Where has the monster appeared!" The King demanded.

"On the North side of the city your majesty."

With that everyone in the throne rush out the palace and headed to the North side of the city grounds.

They flew as fast as they could. In little than 5minutes they arrived at a watching tower on the North area of the city to see a hideous monster destroying many things and creating a destruction of path where ever it touched.

Pan lost her patience and charged at the monster, followed closely by Gohan and the rest. Bra stayed behind to hold back Boxer and Gokun.

*----------------------*

"Guys be careful don't underestimate the monster he's really strong and avoid it's hands because they are poisoned." Pan yelled.

"One big bang attack will put it in its place." Vegeta retorted.

"No Vegeta that won't work it will only increase its poison level!" Pan yelled.

Vegeta ignored the warning and did the most stupid thing and fired a big bang attacked at the monster hopping to destroy it however the monster sucked up the enormous ki attack. The rest of the gang apart from Pan looked at it in shock.

"PAN!" someone yelled from the ground. Pan looked down to she Prince Thermos holding a tiny jar.

"Pan catch! You'll need it. There's not much left."

"Throw it up!" Pan yelled.

When the tiny jar was caught by Pan she opened it up and pour some of the contents out and flew close enough to monster and opened her palm and blew some sort of dust towards the monster's face.

The monster inhaled some of the blown dust but the rest it blew back at Pan and the rest of the gang. Pan was instantly knocked into someone and crashed to the ground. Goku seeing the monster was slightly dazed he kicked the monster on the side of its head. The monster stumbled and looked straight at Goku. It was about to make a move before it disappeared with a puff of smoke.

*-------------------*

"Pan! Pan wake up!" Trunks yelled as he held onto an unconscious Pan. Pan dazedly opened her eyes and met two clear sky blue eyes that showed worry in them.

"Pan!" another voice yelled.

"Trunks…" Pan muffled out as she reached with her hand to touch Trunks' face.

"Pan…" Trunks whispered quietly

The moment was broken by the voice calling Pan's name again. They turned their heads to see the Prince of Konack running towards them with a worried face.

When the Prince finally arrived at the hugging couple he stared coldly at Trunks. "Get your hands off my bride-to-be Prince Trunks."

Pan reluctantly moved away from Trunks' hold and went to stand next to the Prince of Konack.

The rest of the gang joined them on the ground.

"Where's the monster." Pan demanded.

"It escaped." Vegeta replied as he glared at Pan andPrince Thermos.

"Pan what is in that little jar your holding. I saw you blow something to the monster's face." Goten asked.

"This?" Pan asked indicating to the little jar she pointed to the ground.

"Yeah."

"This jar contains a powder that can weaken the monster's poison so that you can land some hits without beingaffected too much by the poison." Pan explained.

"What do you mean Pan-chan?" Goku asked.

"Well the monster as basically a walking poison bottle. Every part of it is poisoned. Its hands and claws are the most deadliest. Its skin around its body is least dangerous but it can still make you ill for a few days. But the most dangerous part is its spit. It will kill you in three hours if you're weak."

"Why didn't you use the whole bottle just then. We could've defeated that monster by now. It wouldn't have escaped." Vegeta growled.

"We can't there isn't much left of this sacred powder the gods gave us." Thermos replied, "We need to preserve this powder till the gods will present us with more gifts to defeat the monster."

"How many gods do you have by the way?" Goten asked suddenly out of the blue. Everyone looked at him. "Umm there are quite a lot but in order for them to get the gift to us it must take them time to collect the right ingredients." Thermos replied.

"Wow your gods must be awesome if they can even create antidotes like that. Our god on Earth only watches over Earth and only calls on us when there is a problem." Goten replied.

"Umm uncle Goten their gods are equivalent as wizards, mages. They make magical portions." Pan explained.

"Oh."

"Well there's no point in hanging around here lets go back to the palace." Pan said.

*------------------*

They all arrived back at the palace grounds, where the King greeted them. Servants were called to escort the guests to their guest rooms and after everyone was settled in they were asked to attend a dinner feast. Of course the male population of saiyans amongst the group all rushed to the grand hall and started feasting before the King and Prince could even blink. Pan only apologise for their behaviours. Only when Bulma and Bra arrived did the saiyans stop eating rudely.

"Ahem- it gives me great pleasure that all of you could join us tonight. I hope the accommodations are up to standard." The King spoke.

"Please your majesty don't worry yourself on our behalf. I assure you your hospitality is up to standard." Bulma replied.

"I'm glad to hear."

"Well I'm stuffed!" Goku exclaimed. "Me too!" Gohan replied. "Me three!" Goten continued. "Me four!" little Boxer shouted. "Me five!" Gokun followed the rest of the family. Everybody laughed except for Vegeta.

"Oh great the Sons are about." Vegeta snorted.

"Hey Vegeta we're all family now." Goku exclaimed as he whacked Vegeta on the back, which earned him a threatening growl. "Oops sorry Vegeta."

"Daddy! Don't threaten Goku." Bra whined.

"I'm glad you all like the food. I was worried that the food was not to your liking." The King said.

"These saiyans can eat anything and I mean anything." Bulma replied.

"Not when it's your cooking woman." Vegeta muttered hoping no one heard especially Bulma. Unfortunately he wasn't so lucky. "Is that so Vegeta? Well you can do your own cooking from now on!" Bulma huffed. "As If I don't." Vegeta grumbled. "Well I'm glad you can." Bulma replied. "Well I'm glad I can because I think I would've been dead a long time ago." Vegeta answered. "Well good for you." Bulma replied. Everyone just only sweat dropped at the usual arguments.

"Ahem- if I may have all your attention please?" The King interrupted the couple squabbles and gaining everyone's attention.

"I am not sure if you know the amalgamate festival is nearing and my son is to wed Pan this festival. I was wondering how would you like to join in festivities."

"What do you mean your son is to wed Pan?" Trunks erupted.

"Brat calm down!" Vegeta yelled.

"No dad. Pan is not to marry him!" Trunks exclaimed pointing his finger at Prince Thermos.

"And who says you have a saying in this Trunks?" Gohan asked. "I don't think it is your decision Trunks. Pan can do whatever she likes."

"But-But Gohan you can't." Trunks pleaded.

"Trunks I would like to speak with you for one moment." Pan spoke. "Come here."

As Pan and Trunks walked out the grand hall doors a figure from the window disappeared.

*------------------*

As Pan closed the door of the grand hall she stared intensely at Trunks before she spoke.

"I think I have gone over this with you Trunks I am to wed Prince Thermos of Konack whether you like it or not. I only ask you to give me your support that day. Nothing else."

"But Pan you can't! Don't you see I love you! I can't live without you."

"Well I'm sorry Trunks I gave my word. You either give me your support like what friends do or you're not my friend."

"That's right Pan I'm not your friend I'm going to be your husband because I love you and you love me!"

"Trunks stop making delusional accusations and I don't love you I like Prince Thermos."

"Pan I can't live without you."

"Well you've done well for the pass 10years haven't you, Trunks? I don't want to discuss this anymore Trunks. Just wish me happy."

*----------------*

*Special Note!* I'm not very sure of continuing this fic because I've kindda lost interest writing this fic. But if any readers out there that actually read this fic and like it I'll try my best to finish it. Please tell me. If I don't get any response I will delete this fic completely.

Cheers for your time.


End file.
